


[Fanvid] Tessellate

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Embedded Video, Experimental Style, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: "Triangles are my favorite shape." Or, entangled relationships are very interesting.





	[Fanvid] Tessellate

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Tessellate" by Alt-J and Ellie Goulding. Contains flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found someone's comment on this song that explained the line "three points where two lines meet" because that never made sense to me. They pointed out that, geometrically, each point on a triangle can only be met with two lines. It seems obvious, right?
> 
> Download [55 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fvt77fz2hsv74la/tessellate.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/176975045153/).


End file.
